1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file transfer data setting device used in a file transfer system for transferring files based on file transfer data.
2. Description of Related Art
A file transfer system for transferring files from a server to a client is well known in the art. One example of this file transfer system is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-11-143760.
This type of file transfer system transfers files based on preset file transfer data. This file transfer data includes transfer source data, such as an address indicating a folder on a server to be the transfer source of a file; transfer destination data, such as an address indicating a folder on a client to be the transfer destination for a file; and authentication data required by the client to receive authentication from the server in order to access the server.